The Founders Four
by pottermore1331
Summary: A story of how the founders met, became friends, how and why they came up with the idea to start a school, and what they had to go through to be able to become the founders of Hogwarts. Crappy summary but hopefully a better story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first story and it is about the founding of and the founders themselves of Hogwarts, and it starts with the events that led up to the founders meeting, becoming friends, and what they had to go through to get to the idea of starting a school. All comments are welcome and appreciated. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling I own nothing and am just borrowing. Hope you enjoy!**

Prologue

A female house elf stood scanning the hall with piercing grey eyes, her only feature that did not betray her extreme age. Her uniform of sorts, to replace a lack of clothing, was a piece of tartan wrapped and draped to maintain modesty and allow for the movement that her duties required. With silvered hair, skin that had long ago sagged from her tiny now hunched frame, and a gait, which betrayed the ever-present stiffness of her limbs, a sense of quiet defeat would be expected. However an air of pride existed due to the fact no matter her personal decay, the honor and nobility of the Ravenclaw family who she served would remain undiminished.

"Mistress Rowena," Alva called into the open air, satisfied with the hall at last. With the faintest of pops a young woman appeared at her side. Her pale face was flushed and slightly dirty, long black hair swung wildly as if she had just come in from a wind, and a simple dark blue dress was stained with mud and damp from the misting rain that had begun hours earlier.

"Yes, dearest Alva what is it you require of me," she asked while trying to steady herself from her sudden travel.

Motioning to the hall, which appeared ready for a grand feast she answered, "All the arrangements have been made as the miss Helga requested with her due to arrive at noon time preceding your other guests tonight".

Rowena's dark brown eyes bright with excitement only moments before began to dull noticeably as she for the first time took in her surroundings and the adjustments that had been made to her normally austere furnishings.

"I had altogether forgotten about this most…unusual event," she said pausing as she began to walk further into the hall.

"Well I should hardly consider a young witch of your standing having other young people from the prominent families of the area for a feast unusual. In fact some would view your self-imposed isolation as the unusual event," Alva replied never taking her eyes off of her young mistress.

"There is no isolation self-imposed or otherwise. For one thing I have you, Nettie, and Duft. As well as Helga who I do not believe I could avoid if I wanted to. We have been the closest of friends since childhood as evidenced by the fact that I ever let her convince me to have this ridiculous gathering. Hardly a feast if it is only going to be us and two other guests".

The sound of swishing of skirts came through the entryway and laughter rang out, "My dear Rowena so long as the food and atmosphere are truly exceptional then a feast it shall be. And as I made the plans myself and they were carried out to perfection no doubt by your household of elves let us say with confidence that tonight shall be a fine feast," came the reply from a woman at the front of the hall. Her stature was small her build slight which suited the delicate if rounded features of her face. She was dressed in fine traveling cloak with her curly ginger blonde hair barely contained under a pointed hat, which matched the cloak.

Before Rowena had a chance to respond Alva stepped forward, "Welcome as always Miss Helga, I trust that you had a safe journey and that you will find everything to your liking during your stay".

"Yes thank you Alva, Duft has already taken care of my winged horse and I do believe Nettie is taking my things up to my usual rooms," Helga replied.

"Well then I shall retire to the kitchens to see that evening shall run smoothly from there," Alva gave a small bow to Rowena before turning to speak to Helga in a faux whisper. "Miss Helga I am to understand that the other members of your party tonight are in fact two wizards"?

With a smile spreading across her face Helga bent down to speak to the elf conspiratorially, "As ever Alva you are in possession of the facts".

With a significant look back at her mistress Alva turned once again to Helga, "Well then I ask that you do your best to get her into to one of the lovely gowns in her possession. I took it upon myself to lay out a few that I believe would do very nicely. And if not, at the very least if you could get her to remove the mud from her face, well I would be very grateful". A wicked smile was all that the two witches saw before with a snap of her fingers the elf was transported out of the hall to another part of the castle.

"I never tire of that elf, old as the air itself yet still sharper then an eagle's talon," Helga laughingly said.

"Yes well considering the Ravenclaw family's feelings towards wit she has always been an indispensable member of this household," Rowena agreed.

"Joking aside she does have a point about the mud Rowena, what have you been doing?" Helga questioned.

"To the south near the wetlands there is swamp which contains a type of toadstool that I believe has yet to be identified and may possess magical properties if I can just-," explained Rowena before being cutoff by her exasperated friend.

"Now really Rowena I am sure that there will be a time and a place when I will find your curiosities most engaging, but with all your intelligence you must realize that it is not here and now".

Rolling her eyes and making an effort to begin wiping the mud off of her face, "What then is it, my oldest and most dear friend, that you find engaging at this particular moment?" Rowena asked.

"Since you asked, it is figuring out why Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were so insistent upon seeing and speaking to you and I, regarding some idea of alliance between our four families".


	2. Chapter 2

A soft mist had started to fall for what would be the third time since starting out on their journey and the two wizards opinions of the weather could not have differed more. Two men sat atop winged horses as they made their way through the stormy skies. One had light brown hair underneath a high pointed hat, was dressed in an outfit of varying shades of dark green, and had a shield across his back. His back was rigid and his dark eyes were constantly sweeping the surrounding areas. The other man who sat much more casually on his horse was dressed similarly, though more carelessly, with all of his clothes seeming slightly frayed and over worn with the wide brimmed hat on his head appearing to be the oldest thing he owned. His hair was a deep, rich red color and he sported a full beard to match. His entire appearance and demeanor seemed a contradiction to the brilliant silver and ruby sword hilt that was at his side. As he regarded his traveling companion his beard could not hide the wide smile that spread across his face.

"Salazar, with all of your peering about do you even know what you are looking for?" he asked not even trying to feign innocence.

Without turning to look at his friend in the eye he simply replied, "Trouble".

A loud burst of laughter was his immediate response but as he regained his composure Godric said, "Exactly! The best kind of trouble only comes when you are not paying attention, so I ask as your friend that you put an end to your ridiculous imitation of a bird of prey".

"Forgive me Godric if I do not share your desire to engage in every possible fight that might come my way. Awareness can lead to avoidance, so I will continue to be aware of our surroundings" he said.

"And here I thought you knew me better than that Salazar, why wait for a fight to come my why way when I am perfectly capable of starting one myself".

"Capable and willing to a fault," Salazar answered.

Godric once again laughing, "It will only be a fault if I die, and since that has yet to happen I see little point in worrying over the matter".

"Yes well for some of us the implications of starting a fight with any wizard of any family carries more weight then it does for others," he said with his eyes still scanning the darkened skies.

"Ah yes, the familial obligations. Am I right in assuming they are why we are currently flying with all haste to the highlands right now? When a Ravenclaw calls we must answer?" Godric asked.

"You know full well that my family is not formally aligned with the Ravenclaws, also it was Helga Hufflepuff that invited us, and finally even without any alliance do not act as if you do not understand the respect that the Ravenclaw family has always commanded here and abroad," Salazar answered.

Godric rolled his eyes as he began to speak, "Of course I understand, but that still does not explain why we have been summoned to stay at the castle of a witch who has not been seen or heard from in nearly a decade. And not I may add by the witch herself but of another witch who we are merely trusting to not have fabricated this whole charade".

Turning to make eye contact with his traveling companion Salazar spoke, "You and I have both met Helga a number of times and never once has she struck me as the type to lure anyone into anything. And for not seeing Rowena for some time I will grant you that it is odd, but when you consider all that happened with her family and the war ten years ago is it any wonder that she keeps to herself for the most part? Besides I hardly forced you into accepting the invitation so there is little point in acting otherwise".

"With the unexpected comes a chance of adventure so naturally I would be no where else, but I still do not understand the isolation. Because of what she did her family won the war, and even now there is not a wizarding family in the country that would deny them as allies or cross them as an enemy," Godric said.

"You continue to speak of the Ravenclaw "family" but are you forgetting that the war they won took her father, mother, and four older brothers, not to mention countless other relatives. Now she is all that remains, along with those from the lesser and more distant branches of her family. Survival is a burden most difficult to carry alone, why should she not prefer seclusion? " Salazar said.

"Salazar why must you always make such a reasonable argument? I will speak no more on the subject. And as you say Helga has been most enjoyable to be around in the past so I see no reason for that to be different now. So it would seem the only question still remaining is why we were called upon in the first place, the letter made no mention of the purpose?" Godric asked.

"All it said was that we had been invited at our earliest convenience to stay for a while at Castle Ravenclaw as the guests of Helga Hufflepuff on behalf of Rowena Ravenclaw to discuss certain matters in which she believes we are all like minded," Salazar answered.

Godric raised his eyebrows in an exaggerated way before he spoke, "Well are we sure Rowena did not invite us herself? I have yet to meet a Ravenclaw who did not use a vague and complicated riddle when a simple explanation was possible".

Their laughter was drowned out by the sound of thunder as the storm around them was finally taking form.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing for a moment.**

"You must repeat yourself, perhaps even speaking more slowly as I must have mistaken you saying that it was I who invited them, when I only agreed to oversee the preparations after Godric and Salazar wrote to me saying that they would be most pleased to visit Castle Ravenclaw".

Rowena surveyed the gowns before her, without looking up responded, "I first wrote to them as you in the hope that your own aptitude for socializing and niceties well known throughout our wizarding world would be enough to entice them into coming for a visit to discuss certain matters".

Helga blinked multiple times as if still processing the information. "Then why did you act surprised about my being here today, or act annoyed at their impending arrival," she questioned.

Dropping a deep maroon colored gown Rowena now turned to give Helga her full attention. "Time is a concept to which we are all slaves but it is also something that is quite easy to ignore if there are other far more interesting things to occupy one's mind".

"Like potentially magical toadstools, for instance," Helga said with mock curiosity.

Narrowing her eyes slightly Rowena replied, "Precisely. As to my annoyance at their arrival I have grown weary of the assumption that as a young unmarried witch my only possible interest in two wizards would be romance and which would make a finer husband".

"So instead you cast me as the flighty young witch seeking to better her own prospects with a good marriage by writing in my hand and inviting them for a feast"?

"You see there, you have figured it all out, not flighty at all I say," Rowena spoke with more than a little humor coloring her voice.

"If you even think to cackle at me over this situation, which it seems has all been some rather intricate and unfunny jest, then I will curse you into one of your beloved toadstools, keep you in a jar, and spend the rest of my life studying your own potentially magical properties," nothing about her disposition suggested that she was incapable of making good on her threat. She cast her eyes to the gowns laid out on the bed. "Try the silver".

Still with a smile Rowena selected the shimmering silver gown with tapered sleeves. Holding it up to her self and turning to the looking glass to assess her appearance, "No I do not think this will do. For dancing perhaps, but as this is only a meal I would rather not look a fool should these sleeves come into contact with my food".

"Then let us select again," Helga said as she began sorting through the remaining gowns on the bed. "And what dearest friend shall be our topic of conversation tonight? You are Rowena Ravenclaw so there must be a greater purpose to your so deceptively gathering the four of us together this evening"?

"Why Helga did you yourself not say it? Perhaps the mood struck and I felt compelled to carry out a rather intricate and unfunny jest?"

"Even you are not that eccentric Rowena," Helga said as she held a copper colored gown to the light, seeing how the flames caught the intricate patterns.

As she shook her head no, this time her laughter unable to be contained, "We are witches living among wizards in a world of magic, are we not eccentric in our very nature"?

"Win as many arguments with you words as you wish Rowena but if you want my help in selecting an appropriate gown for tonight you will answer my questions without hesitation or riddle. Is that clear?"

Inclining her head slightly she nodded. "Ask your questions and I shall give you my answers".

Helga paused for a moment, considering which question to ask first, not entirely sure how many legitimate answers she would get from Rowena before her attentions once again shifted. "Well to begin why these two? They each have skill without question, but there are better families to choose from surely."

"It is true as you say, but for what I have in mind familial nobility and notoriety are not completely necessary. With Slytherin the scion of a once great now disgraced family he will be anxious to regain what has been lost and the birthright that he no doubt feels has been taken from him. It is his ambition that I find most intriguing and will not doubt prove to be essential for what I have in mind. And Gryffindor fights more frequently and with more ferocity than any other wizard our age. He seeks adventure and if I can present him with one his loyalty and skill will be most valuable in seeing my vision become reality. Plus as you say they do not come from the most prestigious of families, so their presence will create fewer suspicions among my enemies or those who are simply overly curious. I seek to create as few ripples as possible now at the beginning." Rowena spoke calmly and with purpose.

Helga's expression suggested there were still much that confused her. "That is all well and good but what is this grand idea or adventure rather that you have planned for us all?"

Meeting Helga's gaze Rowena said, "We four shall found a school".

Rowena watched closely for any kind of reaction from Helga. This marked the first time she allowed her idea to be given the life of spoken words, and though they came with ease the reaction of her closest friend Helga would determine how much further she would pursue the notion of a school for the young of their magical society.

Helga's response was swift and much what Rowena had expected, another question. "A school? But what purpose will this school serve, and to what end? Magical knowledge has always been passed down and kept between each family."

"Precisely!" Rowena exclaimed, her eyes practically glowing with intensity. "It occurred to me one night as I viewed maps of familial territories of this island and the one to the west and our separation concerned me. Of course there will be certain conflicts so long as there are those who call themselves good and others who insist that they are evil, but how much of the fighting in recent centuries has been caused by petty squabbles over land or attempts to usurp what by rights belongs to another? There must be something that ultimately unites us all, lest we fall to those from foreign lands who see our disorder as opportunity for conquest. And then came my toadstool discovery-"

"Naturally it was the toadstools that are at the very core of your insanity," Helga interjected.

Pausing for a moment as if how ridiculous that sounded had only just occurred to Rowena she continued, "As I was regarded the toadstools it struck me that while I may not know their species and uses there may be someone or some family out there that does. A school serves to not only unite this island by educating children from far and wide but also creates an opportunity for the sharing and exchange of magical knowledge".

"Well there, you yourself have just said precisely why it will not work. Wizarding families hoard their knowledge as a greedily as a dragon may hoard its gold," said Helga. "There are means by which information may be shared, if you would simply more agreeable to the idea-"

It was now Rowena's turn to interrupt, "So those are to be my only options then if I wish to expand my magical knowledge? Either by the bonds of marriage or by the blood of conquest will I be able to learn something new? Well I say there is yet another option which has yet to be tested. And I believe that if accomplished it would change our world in more ways than even I can anticipate. But I need you. I need your help on this night and many more to come to see this idea grow into our legacy. Will you stay and help me convince Godric and Salazar to join us?"

Helga bowed her head deep in thought for several minutes. She finally raised her chin with a patient smile on her face she spoke, "Wear the purple gown. It will match rather nicely with gold I have brought for this now apparently historic occasion".


	4. Chapter 4

**Snow day + slow day = more updates. Nothing is mine, everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing better for creativity or more appreciated than comments and constructive criticism. Hope you are enjoying!**

There was a subtle dripping noise as the two young men stood in an impressive foyer, their clothes soaked from the rain coming down outside and the hours they had spent traveling through the air.

"Mistress Rowena will be with you shortly," Alva said, seemingly keeping track of each drip of mud on her once pristine polished floor. "As soon as Duft returns from the stables I am sure that he would be happy to show you to your rooms where you may tidy yourselves up before the feast. Surely introductions may be delayed until then?"

After quickly glancing at each other it was Salazar who spoke, "While your offer is most appreciated we would enjoy the opportunity to confirm our presence with the lady Rowena before we settle into our rooms if only to ensure that we understand the meaning behind the most generous invitation to visit Castle Ravenclaw".

"And to make sure that she is real," Godric added under his breath.

Giving Godric a significant look Alva returned her attention to Salazar. "Of course master Slytherin I should expect nothing less but an absolute adherence to the order of things given the prominence of your own family. And as for you master Gryffindor I am more than willing to make allowances for any of you courtly deficiencies during your stay with us".

"Deficiencies," Godric questioned as Salazar chuckled softly, "What deficiencies are you referring to madam house elf?"

"My name is Alva sir and thus will be a fine way to address me if you have need. To begin your appearance will need to managed before you are meeting with the standards often considered when one feasts in the Hall of Passing Wonders. I understand that you have not brought your own elf so Duft will be available to shave you".

Salazar was still attempting to control his laughter when a sturdy and slightly rough looking house elf wearing nothing but a tartan kilt and with many of his facial features and ears covered by fierce but well kept mane of hair entered from a side door speaking only the words "Duft. Shave."

Alva's smile threatened to widen more than her delicate features would allow before she spoke, "Why yes Duft our young master Godric Gryffindor here will be requiring a shave before the feast tonight. If you would not mind showing him to his rooms while master Slytherin awaits an audience with the mistress before being taken to his own rooms".

Duft nodded and swiftly motioned for Godric to follow him before walking at a brisk pace towards the staircase, taking the steps two at a time. Godric glanced at Salazar briefly before making a slight bow in the direction of Alva before turning to catch up to the fast paced house elf.

"Skillfully done Alva, it is a relief to see that your gifts of persuasion have not diminished in all these years," Salazar said as he regarded the elf and her ability to see her standards upheld, even against the stubborn Godric.

Before she could respond a voice came from a darkened doorway to the right, "Alva diminished? Surely you know us better than that master Slytherin. Sooner would the sky fall and the heavens scatter before Alva allowed even one unkempt ruffian into one of the most prestigious halls of the Ravenclaw family."

Her eyes lingered on Salazar for only a moment before turning to her house elf, "I believe you are needed in the kitchens, I shall attend to master Slytherin for the time being".

Alva curtsied both in the direction of Salazar and once again, if slightly deeper, towards her mistress before exiting through the same door Rowena had entered.

Now alone and having his full attention Rowena decided to begin with niceties when speaking with Salazar, not wanting to reveal her true motives until she had Helga by her side to aid in the persuading.

"So how long has it been since last we saw each other? The engagement party surely, so ten years ago?" she questioned counting on him to carry his part of the conversation. Rowena knew that she had become rather accustomed to the lively conversation skills of Helga and her house elf staff and was slightly worried at her own ability to communicate after such a long time away from members of proper wizarding society and their expected etiquette.

"It was, though as it was during the summer months your family was keeping residence at the Cliffs. So I find myself grateful that on this occasion we are further inland and on slightly less precarious ground".

Smiling without showing her teeth and laughing without making too much sound Rowena acknowledged his words with a gentle nodding of her head, "Ah yes, the height and coastal winds do not suit everyone. But with our sigil being the eagle and our eyes ever pointed to the sky in curiosity it is no wonder that while it is not our ancestral home the Cliffs hold a special place for many in my house. Speaking of a happier time, how is your sister? Aurelia is well, I hope?"

"Most well, in fact of late she has rather had her hands full with my younger sister Servilla," he said. "But I do know that your continued correspondence has always meant a great deal to Aurelia".

"And here I was prepared to apologize for the rather erratic pattern of my letter writing. Though I do pity dear Aurelia, if my memory of Servilla is at all accurate she had quite the tempestuous streak even for a six year old. I take it time has not calmed her as much as your sister might have hoped?" Rowena asked, thankful for how easy the conversation was going, even if it did err on the side of trivial.

"I am afraid not. Though I do pity Servilla if she believes that she will get the better of Aurelia, I have yet to see her meet her match. Excepting Magnus of course". As he spoke the name Salazar was able to notice the slightest of changes in Rowena's face. This was calculated on his part. He still had no idea why he and Godric had been summoned though he now felt sure it was in fact at her request, not Helga Hufflepuffs, and he imagined it regarded more than her curiosity about the well being of his sisters. There were rumors that the grief of losing her entire family had driven Rowena mad, so his plan had been to mention one of her brothers or parents as soon as possible to see her reaction. She appeared calm enough no manic anger or uncontrollable rage, but there was undercurrent of such profound sadness that he had not expected which caught him rather off guard.

Before she could speak the male house elf had returned. "Duft shave red. Rooms now," Duft said with a motion toward Salazar before trudging back up the stairs.

Smiling once again at Salazar she indicated that he follow Duft. "He won't even slow his pace down for me, so you had better hurry or risk having to change and sleep in a corridor".

Nodding and walking quickly to catch Duft Salazar turned around to face Rowena as he reached the bottom stair, "Before I take my leave, may I ask why is it that Godric and I were asked to visit castle Ravenclaw presently?"

Meeting his gaze, "Presently, we are all here to discuss the future," she said before disappearing with a swish of her purple gown.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you did meet her then?" Godric asked as he examined his now freshly trimmed beard in the looking glass provided in his spacious guest rooms.

"I have met her in the past. But yes we did speak briefly. I do think it was indeed her and not Helga who initiated this whole scheme, though to what end I am still unclear. When I posed the question she only made a vague mention of the future," Salazar spoke smoothing out in wrinkles in his own clothes. "Now Godric we must make our way down for dinner. Given the way these elves run things I would not be surprised in the least if they began and finished without us".

"Of course, of course," Godric said as he took a final look at himself. "I really do not see why such a fuss was made about my appearance over one feast. It hardly seems necessary".

"Well I must say it is most definitely an improvement given over the drunken peasant visage you seem to prefer in your usual appearance. And as I've already said we are visiting one of the most magical of all the castles on this island. No muggle has ever even set foot on the estate given how overwhelmingly the Ravenclaw's have incorporated magic into the design," Salazar spoke most reverently as he lead the way out of the room.

"If you are going delve into one of your episodes of blood purity and nonsense about the uselessness muggles you will wait until I have had some wine to drink and food to eat for I fear with a clear head and empty stomach I am inclined to give you the fight that you are so desperately longing for," Godric responded.

Salazar began speaking as they made their way down the stairs, "I am simply admiring how the Ravenclaws have remained true who and what they are. What we all are for that matter".

Before Godric could answer the young wizards supposedly private conversation was interrupted by a female voice, "And what is it that we all are Salazar?" questioned Rowena with Helga by her side, amused looks on both of their faces.

"Magic," he answered looking at Rowena rather intently. Realizing that he had paused for slightly longer than expected he quickly began speaking again, "That is to say witches and wizards".

Nodding with the slightest tone of condescension in her voice Rowena spoke, "Well said Salazar. And now for just a few more formalities I am afraid, Salazar and Godric I am sure that you both have met and remember my dearest friend Helga Hufflepuff".

Both men bowed in her direction with Godric speaking first, "Helga how nice it is to see you again. How do your father and brother fair these days?"

"Most well, I am sure that they will be delighted that you asked after them. Though I do believe that Hector grows restless with no adversary to focus his energies on so he has become rather maddening to live with. I think father has a hard time deciding whether it is a bride to marry or a foe to fight that will suit him better at this point," Helga said.

"A most difficult question for us all," Godric said. "In any case with you so constantly being at the center of any party I have yet attended I shall hardly know what to do now that I have you all to myself".

"Well not quite, we must not forget Salazar," Rowena said briefly interjecting.

Smiling through his freshly trimmed beard Godric gave his companion a significant look before speaking once again to the women, "Salazar is only competition when he is able to open his mouth without promptly placing his foot there. I think on this night you ladies shall have a need to rely heavily on my charms alone. Luckily I am as always prepared for the most stimulating of small talk".

Without pause Rowena spoke again, "And what if I do not wish to speak of small things master Gryffindor? But rather on this night what if we sought to discuss the grand and unexplored questions of our time?"

"The future I believe was what you called it earlier Rowena," said Salazar.

"Indeed, what a relief you were listening. And here I had assumed you sole focus had been trying to assess the fragility of my mind," as Rowena spoke Helga and Godric grew quiet as Salazar blushed slightly.

Speaking before the situation could become any more awkward Helga held on to each mans arm as she directed them toward the hall. "Careful Rowena or your charms will have these two men falling in love with you before the first course".

Smiling as she followed along, "Right as ever Helga, I do apologize for how vague both mine and Helga's intentions have been. In my position I may have grown rather overly suspicious, overlooking the fact that you two are my most welcome guests and friends on this night. And Godric I believe Alva told me that this is your first time dining here in Castle Ravenclaw?"

"Yes I believe my ignorance to the importance of your Hall of Wonders is what betrayed me," he said.

Laughing as she spoke Helga corrected him, "It is in fact called the Hall of Passing Wonders and is simply marvelous. You must insist that Rowena tell you the story of why it was built".

All three turned to look at their host, rather put on the spot Rowena began telling what sounded like a rather well rehearsed story, "Some centuries ago my ancestor had a wife who he loved most deeply. She gave him many children and much love and support so he was in constant search of a way to properly declare his own love and devotion to her. However because of some circumstance or another she became very ill and was reduced to being an invalid. Unable to attend anymore banquets or feasts but still in possession of all of her beautiful jewels he had them all removed from their decorations so they could be cast and intertwined together in one setting to replace the ceiling in the great hall so that she may look at them all whenever she pleased. He also had a great mural painted on the rounded walls of the hall to create a forest scape. Through some magic he was able to bring this painting to life and with it the life of a forest. It reflects each of the seasons as well as any of the animals you might find in a forest. The scenery is every changing and on any given day you may find yourself able to watch two great stags locking antlers in a fight, a mother bear feeding her cubs, or even an eagle circling before a kill," she finished.

As her story concluded the group had reached the entrance to the hall with Alva waiting by the doors. After receiving a nod from Rowena she snapped her fingers and the mighty doors swung silently open to reveal the rounded room inside.

"The Hall of Passing Wonders," Rowena spoke as if to no one in particular.

"How curious," Godric said as he eyes shined in amazement trying to take in the brilliant scene around and above him, "to meet some of our kind who did not embellish in the least. With such a name you would almost expect to be let down, your ancestor was gifted indeed. Why a forest though I wonder?"

"During his courtship with his wife he would take her on walks to her favorite place, a forest not far from her family home. Since then nature has been an interest for many in my family," Rowena said.

"Yes, but you simply must not get her started on toadstools or we shall have no other conversation for the whole of the evening," Helga playfully said.

Exchanging a confused look with Godric, Salazar spoke, "I am afraid that we do not follow your jest Helga".

Giving her a reprimanding look Rowena tried to keep her own tone as civil as possible, "Oh it is hard to tell what on earth dear Helga is on about. Poor thing is rather useless when it comes to conversation when she is hungry. Which happens quite often despite what her figure may suggest." Turning now to Helga she spoke in an exaggerated manner, "If you would like to start eating dear all you have to do is ask".

Nodding through a tight lipped smile Helga made her way to her seat as Rowena motioned for the other two to follow. Raising her chin and speaking clearly into the air Rowena said, "Let the feast begin".


	6. Chapter 6

**JK Rowling owns everything. I've only got me. Enjoy and please comment if the mood strikes, otherwise I'm writing blind here.**

"A most delicious meal lady Rowena. I am now rather aware of what I have been missing all these years never having the pleasure of visiting Castle Ravenclaw and I can only hope that another twenty eight years does not pass before I find myself here again," Gryffindor spoke as Helga and Salazar nodded in agreement while the house elves cleared what remained of the final course.

"Why thank you Godric, your words mean much to myself and my house elves. Though you are now well fed and well traveled from your journey today I had hoped that I may have your attention for just a few moments longer," Rowena said before glancing at Helga to continue.

"Yes gentlemen the reason why both myself and Rowena wished to feast with you this evening is so that we may pose both a question of ours and a course of action that we believe to be its solution. In this case both of your opinions are highly valued," said Helga.

Taking her pause in speech as a chance it was Salazar who spoke next, "Before we continue any further both Godric and I wonder if I could trouble either of you ladies to provide us with a little peace of mind and clear up one or two of the mysteries regarding our invitation and the purpose behind it".

Helga and Rowena looked at each other briefly before Rowena turned to her guests to speak, "Of course, Salazar as I am sure you and Godric are both aware by now it was I who originally wrote inviting you to come stay at Castle Ravenclaw".

"Why not sign your own name," Godric inquired.

"As I have said past events have made me rather suspicious of all outsiders. Helga, along with her entire family, has been an ally to my family for centuries and my trust in her is without question. Even in my seclusion I am not unaware of what some of the rumors about myself are. An invitation from me personally would have brought more questions and delays before you finally could be expected to make the journey, by using Helga's name I simply hurried the process along. I am happy to answer any questions that you may have along the way but just now at the beginning of things we must act as swiftly and silently as possible to avoid being detected or worse defeated before we even have a chance of success". Rowena's words seemed to have provided more questions than answers as Salazar once again looked to Godric, hoping his friend would have a better idea of what was going on.

With Godric looking just as confused as Salazar felt he decided to press for more information, "Success at what lady Rowena. Even if your explanation for luring us here under strange circumstances is true, you still have not put words to your true purpose".

This time it was Helga who spoke after receiving a slight nod from Rowena, "Her purpose, which I now also claim as my own is one that if brought to life could change our wizarding society for generations, perhaps even forever. She and I wish to found a school. A place where from a young age witches and wizards from all across these kingdoms may come and study and truly know the depths of their own power as well as a respect for the magic of their peers. Now before either of you say a word, we are both aware of certain obstacles that present themselves immediately, and also the potential for unforeseen issues in the future, but what we wish to know on this night is whether you would consider joining us? Will you pledge your names and knowledge to our cause?" Helga asked.

Expecting a long silence to follow Godric's quick response took the women by surprise, "Who else are you recruiting shall we say to join your cause or school rather"?

"Beyond myself and Helga, only the two of you. In the four of us there are a wide range of magical branches that may be taught, each of us is capable of impressive feats of magic and are well skilled, not to mention that the territories of our four families cover much ground and would allow us to travel without suspicion once we begin to seek out those young who would be interested in joining us".

At the mention of those who would be eventually taught at this yet to be built school Salazar raised his head and spoke, "What kind of children did you have in mind? Surely only witches and wizards from the finest families would be worthy of learning from any of us directly"?

Helga began to speak but it was Rowena who raised a hand, motioning that she would answer his question instead, "In fact Salazar I had rather hoped to educate those with the greatest inclination towards magical ability, whether they were born pure blooded or by muggles makes little difference to me".

"You say such things even now as you sit in your ancestral home where no muggle has ever been allowed to set foot and claim that lineage does not matter to you? You truly are mad if you think a mudblood is worthy of our time or capable of achieving anything beyond mediocrity" Salazar spoke, his voice rising with his temper.

The entire hall was tense as Helga and Godric looked from one friend to another wondering what reaction Salazar may have prompted from Rowena. With the smallest movement it seemed that her wrist had twitched towards one of the folds in her gown, but she then raised her head back and let out a loud gravely cackle.

Shocked by the sound of her laughter Rowena took the moment of silence to focus her full attention on Salazar before continuing to speak, "I do find it most interesting that those so consumed by the origin of power are those who do not truly possess it. I think that I am a superior witch because I am a superior witch. Explanations of why and notions that it may or may not have to do with the purity of my blood lines are not only outdated and dull, but also have yet to be represented with any facts. Furthermore I refuse to allow the potential expanding of my own mind and knowledge to be limited by petty insecurities".

"And so you are willing to squander the knowledge that is your birthright for what? So that a few more mudblood upstarts have another reason to feel that they are equal to us?" Salazar stood as he spoke, knocking his chair backwards in the process.

Standing to meet his gaze Rowena responded, "You are correct in saying that such knowledge is ours by right to possess. But is it not also our privilege to see that such knowledge is shared and used by as many witches and wizards that are capable? And what of you and your own ambitions? Think of the loyalty they would show you if you but took the time to educate so many of the witches and wizards who live in ignorance right now. And under your tutelage what greatness could they be shown and then achieve themselves? You seek to regain what has been taken from your family, all I ask is that you consider how my proposal can help you accomplish this task that you have set for yourself".

Silence followed her speech, after exchanging looks between each other Godric stood as well and Salazar spoke, "My lady Rowena you have given myself and Godric much to consider on this night. I do hope that we may continue our stay and discuss such matters posed tonight further. Of course we can not give you our answer at this moment-"

"Your consideration is all that I ask and of course you are both welcome for as long as you wish." Rowena said.

Bowing and turning on his heal Salazar exited the hall.

"A most engaging evening ladies, you have given my friend and I much to consider. Until the morning then," Godric said before following his friend.

Rowena slumped back down into her chair as if processing what had just happened. "Well what I take away from this evening is that they did not say no," she finally said.

Looking at her friend it was now Helga's turn to laugh loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Not sure why I'm updating so much but here is another chapter. Let me know if I should keep writing. As always JK Rowling owns everything. I am only the owner of idle hands, hope you enjoy the result. Also a quick addition, if I am going to keep writing I would love to have cover art but I'm just terrible at that sort of thing so if you're interested in helping out in that area please pm me.**

"To be honest I am quite shocked that you did not become another "passing wonder" after calling her mad. I have never seen her first hand but Hector Hufflepuff was fighting with her at the Battle of the Lowlands and if he is to be trusted, on foot she is only half as deadly as when she takes to the skies on that great winged horse of hers. What were you thinking antagonizing her in such a way when it was only a few hours ago that you were chastising me for starting fights," Godric spoke after closing the door to his chambers. A sullen Salazar had already entered the room and was bracing himself against the wash table knuckles white from the pressure.

"Madness she was speaking, utter madness! So fond she is of acquiring more knowledge I merely sought to educate her on the insanity of the notion. Honestly wizards of our stature deigning to what teach children the proper form for holding their wands? And then she has the gall to suggest mudbloods are to be included in this preposterous-"

Godric grabbing him around the collar and swinging him forward so that the two were facing cut off Salazar, "Speak your mind as you wish friend, but know that you have used that word for the last time in my presence. You know my feelings on the matter and I had hoped that one of your most noble birth would have decent enough manners to respect the wishes of the man he calls his closest friend. One of the few true friends you have at the moment I might add. And just now when you are in desperate need of people you can trust here comes one of the most powerful witches for a thousand miles offering you a chance to earn back all that you have lost and what do you do? Call her mad and let some trivial notion of blood purity get in your way".

"So you agree with them do you?" Salazar questioned as he shoved his friend away from himself. "You will pledge yourself to their plan and see it fulfilled"?

"Well let us not be hasty now Salazar. There are still a great number of matters and details to be discussed, but I am intrigued by the idea. We would be venturing into somewhat unknown territory, which as you well know is my favorite place to be. Not only that but their proposition made it sound as if we would be equals, and whenever responsibility is involved I do enjoy having others to share it with. Finally I do not believe that you were too far off in the assessment of the lady Rowena's mental state," Godric said a half smile forming on his face. "All the more reason to remain close by, a hint of madness can be a most alluring character trait in a woman".

Salazar regarded his smiling friend before letting out a defeated sigh as he collapsed into a near by chair, "It would be too much to hope that on this one occasion you might attempt to contain yourself, while I try to think on what has been said this night? In part I suppose my anger stems from the fact that she is not wrong on any score. In trying to regain my family's stature in our society being so inexorably linked to her and Helga would prove invaluable. So much could I learn, and having access to young witches and wizards with a hunger to achieve and succeed that may match my own. To shape them in my image, is a prospect I find most intriguing".

"Not only that but you will have a chance to make a name for yourself amongst the people you are trying to sway to your side," Godric said as he pulled a chair closer and sat next to his friend. "Right now when people speak or think of you it is done so under the shadow cast by your father and his failings. As far as many are concerned there is no Salazar Slytherin only a son of Orpheus Slytherin. And yet now still in our own youth you have been presented an opportunity to engage directly with the next generation of witches and wizards! Let us stay here a while longer, as we had already planned to, and hear what more Rowena and Helga has to say. Say what you will about Rowena but madness and stupidity is not the same thing. If she was willing to arrange all of this to have us journey here, she most definitely has more to say on the subject. And at this moment I am of a mind to be persuaded".

Sitting in silence for several minutes before finally speaking Salazar said only, "We shall stay, for now".

oOo

"As a matter of tradition I had Nettie save some extra helpings of dessert if you are at all interested?" Rowena inquired of her friend as the two remained in the hall.

Helga shook her head as she spoke, "You know I must not. Indulgence is for after one is married, besides did you really suppose I would just ignore your little comment about my eating habits earlier this evening"?

Lowering her head as if ashamed Rowena mumbled, "That was very wretched of me. Do find a way to forgive me dear Helga. A social setting where casual conversation is required has never been my strong suit. In a moment of weakness I used a cheap taunt as a way to distract attention from myself and I do apologize".

"An excellent apology as usual Rowena, now that we are both guilt free have Nettie send the dessert at once," Helga giggled as Rowena joined in after ringing for the house elf.

"Well then," Helga began as she readied herself for another helping of dessert, "what a most interesting feast you have managed to have here tonight. Though I must admit I am a little disappointed that you did not seize the opportunity to curse that smarmy Salazar where he stood. Honestly speaking in such a way in front of Godric it was as if he had forgotten who his mother was".

"It is entirely possible, they have only become acquainted in recent years," Rowena said. "And given how swiftly Roric remarried after she died giving birth to Godric, and how all his other children are with the Blisswood woman, her name escapes me, it would not surprise me given how distracted Salazar's attentions will have been of late".

"In any case," Helga continued, "The fact that they did not depart this night is no doubt an encouraging sign. But I have to wonder after that little out burst are you still certain of your choice in Salazar to join us? Godric will be an asset without question, and his rather tolerable personality is simply an added good fortune, but Salazar's behavior is enough to give me pause. What do you think"?

Rowena paused for a moment as if completely absorbed by the half eaten dessert in front of her. "He behaved in exactly the manner I had expected and rather counted on. His passion, for better or worse, shall serve as means to ignite Godric. And if the stories are to be believed there is little that can stop Godric Gryffindor once he has decided on a course of action to pursue. Salazar's prejudices will give way to his ambition…for the time being."


	8. Chapter 8

**JK Rowling owns everything, I've got nada.**

Rowena sighed as her long hair was released from the rather elaborate style that Helga had insisted on earlier in the evening. With Alva behind her gently brushing out her tangled hair to its more natural straight appearance the elf spoke quietly as if she could sense her own weariness, "Would the mistress like a bath drawn this evening? Or perhaps a potion to calm her and help bring a swift sleep tonight"?

Without turning to face her Rowena spoke, "Now Alva why should you imagine that I need calming? By all accounts this evening has been a grand success. Helga is with me, not that I ever doubted her, and we have made significant strides to win Godric and Salazar to our cause as well. Not to mention your honey cakes were no less delicious as a second helping tonight".

"All well and good mistress, but what of master Salazar's comments? Surely-"

"Surely what dear Alva?" Rowena questioned. "He called me mad. He is hardly the first and will not be the last. I realize that if I wish for my dreams to in fact become reality I must rejoin society, and of late my personal behavior has been called into question. However none will have grown so bold as to deny the Ravenclaw heir, no matter what names they may whisper behind my back or even on occasion to my face. I shall not concern myself with the mumblings of idle witches and wizards with nothing better to do with their time. Soon enough they will respect me just as they did my father and all my ancestors before".

"To be sure mistress, so long as you are certain I shall be also," she said. "Is there anything else that you require of me before retiring"?

"Only the opportunity to thank you for all that you have done this evening. I do not know how I would survive without you," Rowena said.

With a wave of her wizened hands as if dismissing the compliment like a buzzing fly, "It is as ever my pleasure mistress".

Squinting briefly in confusion at the elf's reaction in the reflection of the glass Rowena said, "But Alva you must know that I did not mean only the feast. I saw you in the corner and I felt you use your magic to stop me from grabbing my wand after what Salazar said. Your actions provided me the necessary moment to regain my composure and keep from doing something that I would most deeply regret."

"As I said mistress it is my pleasure to look after you, in whatever way is called for. However just because I prevented you from cursing the young wizard does not mean that I think that you should allow him speak such insults about you, and in your own home," Alva said her voice rising slightly.

Laughing as she spoke, "Alva what a pair we make! When I need calming it is you who restrains me and when you are ready to release a torrent of verbal insults it is I who keeps the clear head. A match rather made in heaven, would you not say?"

"You speak most strangely mistress. If elves from other houses were aware of the words that pass between us they would no doubt die from shock. My own mother, rest her soul, would accuse me of becoming as she put it "involved" with the family, when her every direction was meant to teach me only how to serve the family. Though I suppose the blame is not yours alone but also with your mother Astraea. Servant I would say was my title but she would only laugh and insist that I was her confidant from the start."

Alva's eyes misted slightly at the thought of her fallen mistress, who had been her charge for many decades before dying on that fateful day. She turned her attentions toward her daughter sitting before her now, "You remind me so much of her," she said.

Turning around quickly to face the house elf, "Do I?" Rowena questioned. "Truly Alva? You would not say such things simply to console me even if they were not the truth?"

"Spare ones feelings at the sacrifice of the truth? You must know me better than that by now mistress," Alva spoke tears gone from her eyes, replaced with a mischievous gleam.

"A most well known part of your personality, silly of me to even question it," Rowena said. "I do believe that will be all for tonight, Alva".

The elf curtsied but paused before turning to leave. Noticing her lingering Rowena questioned, "Is there anything else that you wish to say, something on your mind perhaps? I know, you felt I should have worn the silver gown instead of the purple-"

"It has occurred to me," Alva interjected, "that as we are speaking on the matter of truth, is it not time that you reveal to mistress Helga the true origins of your plans? She is your oldest friend, do you not think that she can be trusted to know about the nature of your visions"?

"The nature of my visions?" Rowena chuckled. "Even I do not understand that. But as you say she is my oldest friend and the thought has been heavy on my mind for quite some time now. To try and put words to what I experience is proving to be a most difficult and delicate matter. Are they visions or simply vivid dreams that through coincidence are coming to pass? What is more there is no recorded family history that I have been able to find to suggest that there has ever been any sort of seer or diviner in the house of Ravenclaw. And divination is hardly a reputable subject even when it is proven genuine. I have always had Helga's trust and I would so hate for a matter such as this to give her reason to doubt me, especially at a time like this."

"Quite right mistress, I only thought to suggest," Alva said before trailing off.

"Never cease suggesting Alva for you words are always most welcome," Rowena said. "Just now I think I shall continue to keep these visions between us. So far they have proven to be most accurate, leading me not only to the idea of a school but also to Salazar and Godric. That is if my interpretation of a snake and lion encircled in flames is correct".

"Their sigils are easy to identify mistress, but what of the flames?" Alva questioned as she turned to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**All JK all day. I'm just borrowing.**

Salazar turned down what he felt must have been a third new corridor, this one doing nothing to ease the confusion he had been experiencing since first leaving his chamber this morning. After looking in on Godric and seeing that he would be dead to the world for at least another hour he decided to attempt to navigate the castle on his own.

Hardly sleeping the night before, his thoughts consumed by the notions of this magical school that had been raised by Rowena, once sleep finally came he found himself returned to eight years prior in the nightmares he thought were long behind him. The scene was a familiar one, Aurelia all in black forever mourning the betrothed that never became a husband, Servilla running wild around them, as his father and most trusted ally Typhon Selwyn discussed their course for waging war against the Crouch family as a way to increase both their lands and wealth. Salazar himself had been included in the planning and had agreed that between their combined might Crouch stood little chance. After no more than a few battles they would be forced to recognize the superior numbers and magic of the Slytherin and Selwyn armies and forced to yield all.

Or so that was the plan as Orpheus set out to begin his war, but after falling in the first battle he had left the well-being of his children and estates to Typhon until such a time that Salazar may be old enough to resume control. However Typhon had planned for this all along, knowing he could never challenge Orpheus outright he schemed with Claudius Crouch, and decided to kill Orpheus in battle. He divided up the Slytherin lands between himself and Claudius, casting Aurelia, Salazar, and Servilla from their home to find refuge elsewhere.

The Monmouth family in the south that his mother had belonged to had been kind enough to take them in, and his uncles had helped Salazar search out new allies as he slowly began to rebuild all that had been lost. In the years since he had been successful in acquiring some lands and even a respectable castle on an island in the middle of a lake on his estates. It was a start and for any other it may have been seen enough to last his lifetime. But Salazar knew that Aurelia and now even Servilla expected more, as he did himself.

"Lost are you?" came Helga's voice from behind him. Turning to face her he found that she looked impeccable as always with her face situated in a half smile as she looked up at him.

"Am I that obvious?" he questioned. "I should think to be ashamed but then I realize that it was probably the intention of the ancient Ravenclaws who were responsible for the design of this castle that their guests should have to prove their intelligence when navigating this castle".

"Ha-ha, I'm sure that you are right Salazar. But lucky for you I have rather figured out a way around their trick," Helga said.

Trying to hide his surprise Salazar spoke, "Really? And how is it that you manage such a feat my lady? What great magic do you possess that allows you to turn such a challenge into a mere amusement?"

"Magic, why who said a thing about magic," she questioned before turning around and angling her chin upwards so that her nose was high in the air. "Food," she sighed, "what a glorious scent it gives off, and in our case what an easy trail to follow. This way," she motioned towards a hallway to the left.

Bowing and gesturing that he would follow, Helga set off with Salazar quickly matching her step.

"Tell me Salazar would you think me rather rude to bring up a serious topic this early in the morning and in such an informal setting?" she questioned while still looking forward.

Salazar paused. He should have expected as much, but knowing how Godric was inclined to hear the women out regarding this ridiculous scheme he realized that it would be better for him to listen as well. And he found Helga's demeanor much more agreeable than that of their host.

"If you wish to speak of the school I shall not stop you," he said.

"Right at the bottom of these stairs," Helga directed. "Concerning the school I will confess that Rowena revealed her true intentions to me barely sooner than she did to yourself and Godric".

This did surprise Salazar. "And yet you are with her completely after such a short time and concerning such a grand subject?"

Helga held up a hand to stop Salazar and turned so that they were facing, "I trust her completely on subjects grand and minor for she has never given me reason not to. I would prefer that you not regard everyone with the low standards that you have encountered among others in your life. You would do well to realize that we are not the Crouch's or the Selwyn's, the sooner the better in fact. Now we must go through this room and then we are nearly there".

Following her Salazar considered her words before speaking again, "You speak so knowledgeably of my past, but what of hers? It is clear that this is an attempt on her part to reassert the power of her family throughout Britannia and acquire justice for her fallen family members".

Helga let out an exasperated sigh as she spoke, "And all this time I had assumed that you had some sense about you. I really do wonder about Rowena including you at all. But all will be made clear to me in time no doubt. For the moment I shall address the ridiculous comments you have just made and give you the very good advice of not repeating them again. To begin, this notion of Rowena needing to reassert the power of herself or her family is nonsense. I will remind you that the difference between the two of you is that she was victorious. And as far as justice for what took place, that she has already sought and found."

This took Salazar by surprise, as he had heard no such rumors concerning Rowena, "What justice? I have heard no one speak on such the subject".

"Nor would you," Helga said, "For that is precisely how she wants it. And do not think that I am telling you this so that you may question her further on it. Any attempt would be most futile. I only say this so you might consider that this idea that she has, that I now share with her, goes beyond the familial concerns of our age. It serves a larger purpose, or a larger legacy rather".

"You speak in a most convincing manner lady Helga. And I do not deny that you have peaked my curiosity to the point that I at the very least I wish to be made aware of more details concerning this scheme that the two of you-"

"Scheme? Choose your words more carefully Salazar, your situation is precarious enough already," Helga said cutting him off.

"Believe me my lady I am well aware of the precariousness of my situation not only here but also in the entirety of my life," he said. "Which is why I find that I can not commit so quickly to such an unknown as yourself and Godric. Let us play this scene out in a way that no one seems to want to consider, what if this idea for a school fails? Or worse what if it never even materializes in the first place? By its very nature it goes against nearly all of the rules held by our society. Why take such a risk?"

Before Helga answered they came through an archway that led into a small hall with tables laden with food waiting to be eaten. Smiling Helga said, "Now see here we are. Let us turn our attention to this wonderful meal that has been prepared and leave such weighty subjects for their proper places, like those dull studies and libraries so favored here. But before we eat I will say this Salazar, surely you must have realized by now that the rules of our society will break you. Unless of course you seek to break them."


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter, and yet I still am only borrowing what belongs to JK Rowling.**

Rowena had spotted his bright red hair through a window as she was walking down to breakfast that morning. Changing her course she made her way to the east terrace to join him outside.

She had been making little noise but he still greeted her without turning around, "Good morning lady Rowena, I am rather surprised to find you outside instead of entertaining your guests at breakfast".

"Are you not also one of my guests Godric," she questioned. She stood still beside him, both watching the sunrise over the mountains.

"Indeed, but if we are being honest then we both know that of your guests I am the least important. The deeds of my family stretch back only far enough to grant me a place in society but not so far as to bring any great honor or notoriety. I consider myself lucky to be included as always," he said.

"Well I hardly believe that. Or rather I hardly believe that you concern yourself with such ideas. Anyone who has met you speaks of you in only the nicest of terms, and anyone who has fought with you is reduced to an awed silence. I think you do just fine in our society and abroad if the stories of your adventure in Gaul are indeed fact." As Rowena spoke Godric turned to watch her, her tone never changed but she had intended to surprise him with her knowledge of what happened in Gaul and had succeeded.

"Hector never could manage a secret," Godric said.

"Hector never could manage his ale," Rowena countered.

Chuckling as he tried to figure out the best course of action he decided that the truth was most fitting, "The issue with the manticore was hardly as dangerous as I'm sure Hector made it out to be. Besides the beast had been terrorizing communities all the way from Greece. It was more a stroke of luck that by the time news of it reached our ears it had already made it's way to the Frankish territories. What is more now with all this talk amongst the families of becoming overly casual with our magic around muggles and the need for secrecy it hardly seems appropriate to boast about such an accomplishment."

"And what are your feelings then, regarding secrecy," she questioned.

Smiling through his beard he regarded her as he spoke, "In most cases the magic witches and wizards use is so mundane that I should think it hardly matters. If they wish to bind themselves with such rules and regulations to make the extraordinary even more difficult to accomplish so be it. But for those, such as yourself, capable of magical artistry it would seem not only a waste, but also a crime itself to expect you to contain or limit your abilities merely for the sake of going unnoticed by a few muggles."

"And what would you know of my magic master Gryffindor," she asked keeping her eyes on the growing rays of sunlight.

"Only what I hear unfortunately. But I trust the words spoken by Hector and of course by my father," he said.

Rowena was thoughtful for a moment, "Yes, he was present at the Battle of the Lowlands, but also I think during the clash at the Antonine Wall? He is a sight I will not soon forget, with his great lion helm. I feel his battle cry may challenge any lions' roar."

"He would be honored to hear you say so lady Rowena," Godric said. "And I am sure that I have occupied enough of your time, it seems only appropriate that we join lady Helga and Salazar back inside."

"I am rarely concerned with what is appropriate Godric. But I am curious as to why you seem so quick to rid yourself of my company. Perhaps in my time away I truly have become as boring and dreary as Helga so often suggests," Rowena said now facing him.

"Not at all my lady," Godric said quickly, "it is just that your whole reason for bringing each of us here, your idea of a school, while most compelling seems rather beyond my own abilities."

"You sell yourself short Godric," she began.

"Hardly ever my lady. I simply know my place. And while it is true that I may be able to slay manticores, take on giants, win a duel, and even occasionally cross swords with a muggle if I find myself so inclined what you speak of, learning and educating are not areas in which I have much experience. So you will forgive me if I question why you sought me out and extended such an invitation to join you for what will be a most important and difficult task, and one for which I am most ill suited."

"There are a great many ways to learn and as such a great many ways to teach," Rowena began. "And while your many deeds are impressive the trait in you that I find myself most drawn to in regards to this situation is your loyalty. Tell me is it ignorance or forgetfulness on Salazar's part regarding your mother and her heritage?"

Godric looked away, but the anguish on his face he tried to hide carried over to his tone, "We have been friends for nearly twelve years and still I hardly know. Salazar can become rather all consumed with himself or at least with his own family. I knew him before that ordeal with Selwyn and even then he could be absorbed by a singular goal or thought. Now of course that quality has become magnified ten fold. Some might see his actions as driven by pride but I know better. He is driven by survival, it simply seems that his definition of what it means to survive is rather higher than that of the average person."

Rowena walked around to his other side so that she could look in his eyes as she spoke, "Yet even as he speaks such horrible things about those born from muggles with magical ability, still you remain his closest friend. You choose to devote yourself to what you see as his best qualities, while letting those dark, detestable parts remain acknowledged but unchallenged. Your capacity for commitment is most endearing and I will say in large part why I find you such a necessary participant in this plan to attempt to bring together so many who may fight or have quarrels with each other and try to teach them something new."

"You are most eloquent lady Rowena but I fear that you may have overstated the simplicity of my actions," he said.

"Simplicity is nothing to find shame in and truly it is a concept that I find most refreshing. What is more just because something is simple does not mean it is easy. I do not give out my admiration lightly Godric so I do hope that you will trust me when I say that you have qualities that are essential to this idea of founding a school and I hope that you will consider joining us only after recognizing that your talents extend beyond dueling and daring deeds," she spoke gently but there was a steeliness in her eyes that suggested to Godric that to heed her words was not just the safest but the only option.

"Now all this talk has served to increase my appetite," she said before he could respond. "If you would be so kind as to escort me?"

Her question hung in the air for only a moment before Godric took her extended hand and placed it on his arm. As they made there way back inside the castle he asked a question that he had been considering for a while, "If you will permit my curiosity my lady, what are your feelings regarding muggle born witches and wizards? That is to say regarding my mother and her impact on my own blood status?"

"I, like many of my family before me, have a profound appreciation for greatness. Whether it be expected," she paused to look at him, "or a surprise."


End file.
